


[podfic] catch a glimpse of sunlight

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attachment is fundamental, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Skywalker Family Feels, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: What if Anakin listened to Padmé more than Palpatine and Obi-Wan listened to Anakin more than Yoda?tldr; galaxy saved





	[podfic] catch a glimpse of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [catch a glimpse of sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457595) by [PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Skywalker Family Feels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Attachment is fundamental, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2016

 **Length:**  00:21:12

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_catch%20a%20glimpse%20of%20sunlight_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
